


手術台

by A_Hitomiko



Series: 病嬌短篇合集 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: ⚠️極度病嬌預警！⚠️特澈雲不正常三角！⚠️雲死亡預警！⚠️⚠️⚠️對屍體不敬預警！⚠️OOC嚴重





	手術台

朴正洙是S醫院的外科主任，平時待人親切，是病人都愛的醫生。  
這樣的朴正洙，有個同年的男朋友——金鐘雲。  
金鐘雲是文學院出身，和朴正洙兩人在大學時相遇，同個寢就慢慢熟了，交往後感情也都穩定......至少在過去是這樣的。  
金鐘雲畢業後就面對了失業，而朴正洙則開始在醫院實習，兩人能交流的時間幾乎錯開，朴正洙哄著人說沒關係，將來我當上醫生還養不了你嗎？  
事實證明，朴正洙當然養得了金鐘雲。  
沒有工作的金鐘雲，選擇將自己的時間奉獻給朴正洙，但可惜大部分都只是他一人在空等。朴正洙的工作時間不定，若是要開刀就必須馬上趕回去醫院，他有將近好幾個月的時間，都只有見到過金鐘雲的睡顏。  
兩人只要有休假，便會沒日沒夜的做愛。  
有一次，在朴正洙加班開會時，金鐘雲想趁著晴天到附近的公園走走，所幸就不帶手機出門。他卻沒有想到，朴正洙的會議被臨時取消，當朴正洙疲憊的回到兩人的住處時，會因為見不到他而近乎崩潰。當金鐘雲回到住處，他看見的是被朴正洙給砸了的客廳。金鐘雲被朴正洙按在茶几上，在沒做好完整擴張下被做了好幾回，朴正洙一邊哭著說他不能沒有金鐘雲，一邊在金鐘雲背上咬下一個又一個的齒痕。  
自那以後，朴正洙在金鐘雲身上裝了監控，家中也裝上了監視器，就為了能無時無刻掌握金鐘雲的情況。兩人也就維持這樣的感情，直到——  
朴正洙被迫參加國外的研討會，因為時間較長讓他很不放心，他在自家門上安裝了密碼鎖，密碼也好好的告訴了金鐘雲，登機前兩人講了長長的一通電話，並約好下飛機後再保持聯絡。不幸的是，當朴正洙到了當地後才發現，該地的科技發展有限，不僅網速慢得要死，就連打電話都有麻煩。朴正洙內心急躁的不得了，但還是靠意志力將研討會參加完。  
下飛機後，朴正洙馬上開啟手機裡的監視器系統，只看見金鐘雲躺在床上，身體一動也不動。朴正洙打了幾通電話，卻都沒有被接起。朴正洙連忙衝回住處，見到的卻是因為脫水而陷入極度昏迷的金鐘雲。  
朴正洙知道自己的醫院是不能送的，他將金鐘雲抱上私家車，準備去找他那自己開業的好同學——金希澈。  
一路上，朴正洙不斷對金鐘雲說話，朴正洙說自己有多麼愛金鐘雲，甚至恐嚇對方不能死，但後者都僅用無言回應。  
金希澈見到好同學前來時，震驚之下還是點頭答應幫忙，他認識金鐘雲，也想盡可能處理，但遺憾的是多項徵狀顯示此人已經腦死亡。  
朴正洙坐在手術房外，就算金希澈已經將結果告訴他了，他還是無論如何都無法接受。金希澈讓他自己去看看，並將其他人帶走。  
朴正洙站在手術台旁，指尖在愛人的身上遊走，解下了所有衣物。愛人因為長期缺乏日光照射，皮膚是蒼白的，在手術燈的照射下顯得病態，讓朴正洙的性器起了反應。  
「鐘雲，你好漂亮。」朴正洙低下腰親吻著金鐘雲的唇，感覺比平時還要乾燥許多，「真是的，又忘記要擦護唇膏了。」  
朴正洙無奈的笑著，好像他面對的不是死人。  
「起來吧，起來之後我們回家。」朴正洙笑了笑，「你不起來的話，我要對你惡作劇了喔。」  
朴正洙的腦海中迴盪著金希澈說的那句「鐘雲他是脫水死亡」，心裡卻是極力的否定著，他口中念念有詞，「不可能...不是我的錯......鐘雲是那麼乖...怎麼可能會不聽我的？為什麼？不可能啊？鐘雲不可能虐待自己......不是我...一定......一定是被其他人......對，這是謀殺。」  
朴正洙毫不遲疑的檢查著金鐘雲的每個身體角落，指尖、耳後、腋下、鼠蹊，但是拿裡都找不到傷口，朴正洙甚至還想拔起金鐘雲的指甲，確認裡面是不是有針孔。  
「沒有？為什麼？為什麼哪裡都沒有？」朴正洙歇斯底里的喊著，「啊啊啊啊啊————」

金希澈聽見了朴正洙的嘶吼，還好他已經讓員工都別加班快回家去了，因為擔心好同學的狀況，他想著再回手術室一趟或許比較好。  
「正洙？」金希澈發現手術室的門被從內部鎖上了，「開門好嗎？」  
「金希澈......不要來打擾我們。」朴正洙回應，「抱歉......就讓我們好好聊一下好嗎？」  
金希澈原本還想離開，卻還是被好奇心留了下來，因為......他聽見了朴正洙所謂的「聊一下」。那並不是獨白，也不是單方面的說話，金希澈聽見朴正洙有一句沒一句的搭話著，好像真的是在和人聊天似的。  
金希澈有些害怕，在他最後一次說服自己離開後，他聽見了朴正洙說「鐘雲啊，讓我做吧」。  
金希澈後退了兩步，腦海裡浮現出金鐘雲被抱的樣子......。此時，金希澈想起了自己的手術室是有裝監視器的，他馬上衝去控制室，並把離金鐘雲最近的監視器畫面投影到最大的屏幕上。  
朴正洙已經將性器插入金鐘雲的體內，他跪在手術台上，雙手掐著金鐘雲的腰，很有規律的將自己的性器抽送著，些微的血液在兩人的交合處滲出。朴正洙像是無法控制的笑著，「鐘雲，你今天好緊啊......老公幹的你爽不爽啊...鐘雲......鐘雲...你要夾死我了......」  
金希澈看著畫面，給自己打起手槍，他喜歡這兩人很久，尤其喜歡金鐘雲那種天真無邪的性格......但是現在，他好像喜歡朴正洙多一點了，特別是現在這個朴正洙，捨棄掉溫柔面具，最存粹的慾望......。  
銀色的手術台，在金希澈眼裡看來就好像什麼宗教的祭壇，那一人一屍在做的是最神聖的事，手術燈強光照耀，好像是什麼聖光似的。  
朴正洙彎腰咬了金鐘雲的乳首，這次留下的齒痕可不會再癒合了。朴正洙因為大半個月沒做，很快便繳械在愛人體內，抽出性器後濃濃白濁沾著深紅色的血液從洞口流出。  
金希澈遺憾看不見那畫面，但他還能靠想像，沒過多久後，他也擼出一發來。  
朴正洙抬頭對上監視器，「喂，看得很高興是嗎？」  
「是啊，拜你所賜。」金希澈開啟了麥克風。  
「哼，你也就只能看而已。」朴正洙讓金鐘雲的屍體坐起，自己長跪著，這樣就能擋住監視器的視線了。  
「幹你老師的朴正洙，你不過就比我早告白了幾天。」金希澈連忙切換監視器的鏡頭，卻怎麼也切不到一個喜歡的。  
「金希澈你這樣滿嘴髒話的，鐘雲是不可能喜歡你的。」朴正洙摸了摸金鐘雲的脖子，「鐘雲，來幫老公清潔一下。」  
朴正洙將性器插入金鐘雲的口中，這次不用擔心會有什麼阻力或是引人不適了，死人是不會有什麼呼吸的問題的，朴正洙順利的就將性器完全放入，金鐘雲張美麗的臉就緊貼在自己的跨部，前陣子才被刮過的陰毛現在已長長了不少，短短的硬毛扎著金鐘雲的臉頰，讓朴正洙覺得有些癢。自己的性器進到咽喉之後，他在抽出時刻意將龜頭卡在會厭上，然後再反覆進入，醫學知識的豐富只讓他更加興奮，平時無法觸碰的地方現在卻是用自己的性器在感受......。  
金鐘雲死了，朴正洙這時才真正意識到。  
「哈哈哈哈哈————」朴正洙大笑著，像是精神崩潰，他突然覺得沒勁了，抽出了自己的性器。性器已經漸漸軟下，因為沒有潤滑的性愛而導致的磨傷，痛覺瞬間傳遞進入大腦，讓朴正洙又再清醒了一些。  
「對不起......」朴正洙流著淚重複道歉，他把金鐘雲的屍體抱在懷裡，親吻著他的每一片肌膚。

早晨到來，朴正洙也必須真正面對金鐘雲的死亡。  
朴正洙解除了手術室的門鎖，見到了跟他一樣面色憔悴的金希澈。  
「你已經有辦法了對吧？」朴正洙問。  
金希澈點頭，「我會寫死因是瓦斯中毒，反正在這裡把該處理的處理好，也就不會有人有疑問。」  
「謝謝你。」朴正洙長嘆了一聲，「是我的錯。」  
「等鐘雲的事處理好，你會去陪他吧？」金希澈問。  
朴正洙點頭，「剛才跟他講好了。」  
「那......去底下順便幫我找間房吧，我怕過個幾年房價漲太高買不起。」金希澈強顏歡笑的說著，「......也能...偶爾去找你們串門子什麼的。」  
「希澈，謝謝你。」朴正洙握著金希澈的手，「會幫你挑最好的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 【解釋】：  
1)雲為什麼會死？  
死因的脫水，造成的原因是水分攝取不足、大量流失水分等等。脫水的併發症為血壓下降、休克，甚至會因嚴重、持續地脫水而死亡。  
2)為什麼不喝水？不進食？  
好幾個理由可以解釋，我就按造我喜歡的順序啦講吧。  
解釋前，有必要說明一下雲的心理狀態。雖然劇情寫得比較倉促，但也不難看出特雲兩人的關係已經病態了，這裡就補充劇情內沒有提及的。  
其實在設定上兩人的關係從一開始就不平等，我無意冒犯各行各業，但普遍情況就是醫生在社會上得到的地位比文學出身的人來得高。所以，特原本就會理所當然的得到雲的仰慕，這份仰慕也是兩人感情的原點，兩人的感情是否能稱作愛？我是否定的。或許沒人在意，但我在雲死後，才使用了「愛人」這個詞，用意便是在此。兩人之間沒有正常的互相的愛，但一人一物之間可以有，畢竟物體並不會反駁，只是人單方面的給予感情。  
雲不被允許外出，也就是跟社會斷了關係，他的世界裡唯一一個人就是特，雲只能有特，也只能依賴特。雖然可能有電視、電影、社群之類的可以看，但肯定是被特過濾或是監管，而且，對雲來說那都是「別世界」的東西，雲的世界=特。在特生氣的時候，雲會覺得是自己的問題，因為自己的錯使得世界「改變」。久而久之，雲會變得對特完全順從，為了不使世界「改變」。  
那麼雲到底為什麼不進食、不攝取水分呢？  
還記得劇情中特雲約好下飛機後再聯絡吧？但是卻因為當地的建設不足，而無法達成。過了約定時間幾個小時後，雲便會開始焦躁不安，何況是過了好幾天呢？  
兩個多禮拜內，雲一開始會害怕自己是不是又做錯什麼？對著監視器不斷哭泣、道歉。他一方面害怕特是不是遇上了空難？一方面守在床邊，堅信並等著特打電話給他，但是特沒有，而且特監管了所有的資訊來源，新聞報章雜誌除了無害(時尚類)的是不會給雲看的。  
特高估了雲作為「人」的能力，想著家門密碼也給了，家中也有其他食物，肯定不會有事的。但雲卻不斷失水(哭)，在沒補水的情況下也不願離開電話旁，便血壓下降並陷入昏厥。  
接下來就是分支，雲之所以不離開床鋪的原因：  
其一，覺得特遭遇空難已死，想著自己也死了算了。  
其二，認定特一定會打電話，所以繼續死守在電話旁。
> 
> 至於真正的原因是什麼，各位可以自行填上，也有可能是別的啊，作者留白給讀者想像，這樣才有趣不是嗎？


End file.
